


This Is for Us

by hunenka



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 06:58:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3801100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunenka/pseuds/hunenka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s one a.m. when Jensen has a profound realization.</p><p>(Inspired by J2's drunk Facebook shenanigans.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is for Us

The camera’s long gone, the whiskey’s gone too, but Jensen’s happy because Jared’s still here, sitting next to Jensen on the couch, currently in the process of explaining the meaning of life or some shit that only Jared would think about this late at night. He’s drunk and giggly, his hair’s sticking to his big sweaty forehead and there are potato chip crumbs in the corners of his mouth and frankly, he could use a shower. And somehow, despite all that, he's beautiful.

Wait, what?

Suddenly, in a flash of perfect clarity cutting through the haze of alcohol, Jensen just _knows_. It finally all makes sense now. “Jared. Jared.” He has to poke him in the shoulder several times before Jared even notices it, then a few more times before Jared understands Jensen wants him to stop talking, and then once more simply because he likes touching him. “Jared, hey, I just – I just realized something.”

“What?”

“I love you.”

The smile Jared’s been wearing all night widens. “Love you too, man.”

“No. No no no, Jay, _I love you_.”

Jared’s eyebrows go up, then down and together into a confused frown. “Like, _love_ love? Me?”

“Yeah.”

“Like, for real?”

“I just told you.”

“Oh.”

“Oh? Just ‘oh’? What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Gimme a sec to think about it, okay?”

“Okay.” But Jensen doesn’t like waiting, not now and not for this. “Hey, your second’s up.”

Jared rolls his eyes and smacks Jensen on the head. “You’re such an idiot.” His hand’s still touching Jensen though, slowly sliding down his face until his stupidly giant palm is cupping Jensen’s chin and tugging him closer. “And I love you too.”

They kiss, and it’s awkward and messy and also the best thing that’s ever happened to Jensen, so when Jared makes to pull away, Jensen grabs him by the back of his head to hold him in place and just kisses him deeper, wilder, messier, only breaking the contact when they’re both light-headed from the lack of oxygen.

“Dude, that was awesome,” Jared breathes out, grinning big and dopey, but he sounds heavy-tongued and his eyelids are drooping. It’s been a long day, a long night. “But…” He’s frowning again. “What does it mean? For us?”

That’s a good question, an important question, and right now, Jensen doesn't have any answers. “I dunno, Jay. One thing I do know, though.”

“What’s that?”

“We should probably sleep on it.”

“Yeah, that sounds good.”

They snuggle up on the couch, all wrapped up around each other, and there’s not enough space and it’s too hot and not really that comfortable, but they fall asleep easily, safe in the knowledge that they'll figure this out in the morning. Together.


End file.
